ReArachne ReLive
by NerDeath
Summary: One life is ending and the second began. What will await Momonga and Necrotiza in the new world whic his unfamiliar and have many secrets. But should the fear world or shoudl world fear them? This is Reebot of my previous story, ReArachne.


**Hello folks, NerDeath Here. I won't say much here, because there is no need. This is rewriting of my previous story "ReArachne". Previous concept was good but I found it was not so… friendly? I don't know, I just found myself in pinch back there. So here is rewriting. I hope you will enjoy it.**

What would be you biggest dream? Be Rich, be Famous, got some sort of superpower? Be someone special? Or maybe got your dream job? Dream comes and disappear through times, sometimes turning into more ground things. After all reality is not so kind. And for sure is not fair. The reality is such place.

But someone people have dream so simply it's hurt.

 _Just be normal. That's all I want._

Such simple dream, such simple desire. And Reality will wash it away without a care about your well-being. And that's what happen to one girl. She was cheerful, honest, simply minded, shy, good willed. She just wanted to enjoy her life as much as she could. Not bothered by evil around her, seeing good in everyone.

And life destroyed her. In cruel way, the disaster fall on her like hammer or hot iron. And it began from simple scratch on the legs, no more that to draw drop of blood. Who knew this would happen. In matter of week a smiling girl turned into girl without life in eyes, even with support of family.

Necrotizing Fasciitis.

A disease which is cruel in it's nature. To seeing how your skin and muscle are rotting right before your eyes, to see how just teenage girl is turning into rooting corpse was overwhelming for girl. But it was more than that. Few weeks later the same disease appeared on her right side of head.

To prevent too fast spreading of infection they place her in Hyperbaric Champer. Thanks to that, infection was drastically slowed down. But only slowed down. Lower part of her body was completely destroyed, from stomach up her body was safe, except the face, but infection on the face was not so aggressive, like on the lower part. Doctors gave her max two years before infection will progress to heart. And the time was calculated if she was in Chamber 24/7.

Family when heard that was devastated. Mother was crying for weeks and father almost lost himself in the bottom of bottle. Thankfully that wasn't the case. But mental state of parents was very damaged. But the thing what save them from complete despair was their daughter smile. A smile which was honest and bright, but also smile which accept what was coming. A smile of acceptance.

So for one month the girl was laying in chamber dreaming. Dreaming about walking, playing with friends, chatting with them, going to school and find boyfriend. A standard life. So parents talked to doctors if they could something. After hours of talking they decided which was good option. They decide to allow her play DMMORPG which was popular, Yggdrasil. A game based on Nordic Mythology. After adjusting chamber and making safety measures, the girl was able to play. Parents were worried that this would not help their daughter to feel better. But it was exact opposite.

After few hours of playing to see if it was safe for her, they stopped to see how was she feeling. And on her face was bright smile. Not like previous smile, but more bright and more happy smile. A smile which restore happiness and hope to person. The girl even cried with happy tears, bringing cry of joy to parents as well. Doctors which were looking at scene even smiled gently.

And so the times passed. The girl was talking with parents about her adventures in games, how she met other people and make some friends. She was talking about everything with eager and joy. Parents were happy that their daughter was happy.

About girl adventures in Yggdrasil. She choose a race which was consider hard to play, mostly because it's biology. Arachne. It was race which was added recently with new expansion called "Games of Intrigues". The expansion features new quests which appeared randomly and require to do things which involved messing with people without knowing them, creating small chaos around player, creating more problems for player, basically everything associated with Loki.

There was also added new feature with allowed to play full scale battles with Thousand of NPCs fighting each others. There as well, people were getting quests, which require sabotage, murder, bribery, making people losing trust with each other. Basically everything which would mess with plan and so go on.

Arachne wasn't playable from the beginning. It was rather a gift which which required a lot of work. The quest previously mentioned were what was hard. Instead of normal NPC, players were involved in these quests. This make these quest really difficult. But even so some people tried this. And the girl tried as well. On the beginning she played as human because she tried to remind herself how it was to walk.

But more she played the more she was interesting in more things. And so she start doing Loki quests. These quests were well rewarded but sometimes wrath of people were greater than reward. But the quest was not everything that required to obtain the new race. Second thing was Karma. Loki was messing with everything, both good and evil.

ALosing time in hospital where she was forced to see only doctors, she got little interaction with others, until now. And because of that her mischievous nature was born. She liked to mess with people, that's why, she was doing Loki quests even after obtaining new race.

Meanwhile she also joined a guild. Ainz Ooal Gown, a gild which was made by players were only monsters were able to join. And those who got social life. On the beginning, she thoughts that she wouldn't be able to join, that she will need to look for other guild. But she was welcomed with open arms and not only because she was ill. She was quite a good player, mostly known to be one of handful of people who unlocked Arachne race.

And this gave the guild additional small fame. After all they were quite famous. But still not famous as such more powerful guilds. Ainz Ooal Gown was building it's fame right now. And Our girl was part of it now. And so, years have passed.

Our girl was now logging to game last time. Today the servers were going to be shut down. After all these years, the YGGDRASIL was ending. The girl health was also coming to end, the disease which was killing her was now near her hearth. Doctors gave her max week now. It was also visible on the outside. Her arms were mostly eaten away, only dark muscle were visible, her torso also covered in dead muscle and matter. Her face was more damaged that earlier but mostly intact. As doctors said, they manage to stop disease on the face, but not on the body.

Now logged for the last time, the girl appeared in the first floor. She looked at time: 22:34:25. One and half an hour to an end. Girl smiled bitterly. She looked at catacombs, the first line of defense of the guild. Protected by Shalltear Bloodfallen, a True Vampire created by Peroroncino. A guy always proclaim that H-games were his life. His sister was always scolding him when he proclaimed that, which was funny for most of the guild members.

Our girl was slowly walking down the catacombs, looking at it's construct, being amazed and sad at the same time. This guild build, they Great Tomb of Nazarick. Our girl wasn't at the time when they conquer this dungeon, as she later was informed. She was little sad at this, but she get over it very quickly. As she proceed to second floor she spotted more skeletons, which were walking around or just standing.

The second floor was also protected by Shalltear. Which was, for her at least, little strange, but when they explain to her that it's make sense. Shalltear just got fazes of fight, so it was not strange. On the first floor she was fighting in her normal form, on the second she was in her True Vampire form and then after half of her HP was dealt, she proceed to her third form of Blood Valkyria.

Our girl was in good relationship with most of the guild, some times there were quarrels, but it was nothing major, mostly because of her mischievous but innocent personality. Which after years of playing, was mischievous but not innocent anymore. You can say that Peroroncino corrupted mind of our girl. Which later was haunting him, because Our girl was teasing him about 'How could he corrupt young girl mind'. This always was a joke among the Guild members.

After she proceed to Third floor, scenery changed, from catacombs to more dark and sinister place. The Third floor on the beginning was different. On the beginning, the Third floor was also a catacombs, guarded by Shalltear, but after she joined she was given the Third floor to modify, with the help of the others. Our girl didn't know what to do or anything, because she didn't have a chance earlier to modify or create anything, except for few items. But she got help from Guild members so everything turn out good.

And the third floor was dead place. In not a sense that there wasn't anything. But the place was like Home of the All of Undead from Great Tomb of Nazarick. The floor was one great Necropolis. There were towers with dark crystal, which were shooting dark energy at enemies, the skeletons were bigger and stronger. Also around them was dark aura. This was buff called "Dark Region". This was giving all friendly units, bonus to attack, defense and HP regeneration. But was only working on "Dead Land", which was corrupted by dark magic and necromancy. There were also giant spiders walking around, gargoyles flying around. And also big piece of meat, which were called Abominations. While skeletons were around level 20, the Abominations were level 35. There weren't dealing a lot of damage but where incredible tough and were releasing "Disease Cloud" which was negative buff. Players affected by it were given Small Debuff to Attack and Speed Attack but also this was dealing small amount of Damage, which wasn't big deal but the buff was long timed.

There were a lot of graveyard which were used by another defenders, Necromancers. While weak and dealing small amount of damage, they were around level 30. They strength lies in Magic. They used the graveyard to summon more skeletons and could buff units with "Unholy Frenzy" which was giving NPC huge Bonus to Attack Speed For a long period of time. The drawback was that person with this spell on was taking small Damage over Time. Which if was cast on weak units they could be killed very easily.

There were also ghost here, more specific Banshee, which were another type here. While also weak and not deal too much damage, they as well got some nasty spell. After all they were level 30 as well. They could "Curse" players which was debuff for Armor and Magic Defense. But what was the most useful for them was "Possession". While it worked for Summons and other units like mercenaries, it could be only used for units up to only 40 level. But this still was enough to make small chaos around enemy Party.

The girl spotted also shades flying around. While weak and not able to fight at all, they could spot anyone to Level 90 which was hiding with magic or the items which were also level 90. They were also invisible for naked eyes and could be spotted only with tracking magic. This was annoying for enemy Party, so they were first to kill for Rouge and Mages. But most powerful NBP to defend here were Frost Wyrm. They were more powerful, if only slightly, Undead Dragons. While they kept abilities of Undead Dragons they also could use Frost Breath, which was greatly slowing down enemies both in Attack speed and Movement.

But even with this whole corruption and death around, the sky was clear. No cloud was on it and the stars were shining brightly. The moon was full giving only more beauty to it. If not for the fact that undead were everywhere, this view would be more that enough to be called beautiful. The sky was second only to that made on the six floor.

The girl smiled when she was walking around the Necropolis and spotted her main creation. She didn't know why she created him and the Necropolis, but as Ulbert Alain Odle and Momonga said "Nobody would suspect that this place is Made by You. A perfect Disguise for Weaver of Fate." That was her Title. She chuckled at this. This title was given her by Guild members after a Biggest Raid on their Guild. A lot of Players gather in one Big army, which contain about 1500 Players and another Thousand NPCs.

And the whole Raid was annihilated by Ainz Ooal Gown. When Fighting some people said they cheated. But some said that from 41 members only 40 were on the field of battle, missing one player. And this Player was our girl. She was 100 level player alright, but she wasn't good at PvP. She preferred to go to Dungeon or Explore. But of course she sometimes was fighting the other players, after all, quests from Loki sometimes forced her to that.

When the Players raid the Tomb, She was doing Job behind the scene, buffs, debuffing for enemies, killing silently players which were on rear or informing abut enemy movements. She was hero in shadow, in background. Unseen and uncounterable. After all you can't defeat what you can't see.

The girl finally stopped thinking about the past when she spotted NPC she created with help of the others. It was tall person, about 3 meters tall, but some of these where large, bat-like wings on his back, which were red, but with black marks. He got armor which covered his whole body. The armor was looking demonic and was black-red in color. On it was golden, with sharp teeth and open mouth, skull, where waist is. The shoulder pads were wide and slightly pointed up. The hands hand four fingers, and had long, sharp claws.

The hand was also covered in gauntlets, but it was unsure if either the claws were part of gauntlets or not. The legs were inverted in knees and were ended with hooves. On the legs was also armor with the same design. Behind his was tail, also covered in armor. His face and skin was pale and red eyes which were burning with small red flames were visible under his sharp look. On his head were pair of long horns pointed up. His mouth got small scars around mouth, like if he opened them too much once and the injuries stayed, which only gave him more dangerous look

He was level 100 and his name was Aramachus and he was Dreadlord. The Girl chose this name, because it was close to her race, which she found funny. The Dreadlord could be created when character was demon and vampire at the same time. He was really hard enemy to deal with mostly because of items. The gauntlets were covered in dark aura. It was thanks to Item called "Sphere of Darkness". It was giving small bonus to attack and also allowed him to Attack on Distance. Second effect was of the gauntle was called 'Dark Disintegration ' which reduced armor of attacked enemies for short period of time and dealt damage over time. He was wearing "Armor of Fate" which was item of Class Divine. It greatly increase defense against magic and physical damage at the same time decreasing attack those who attack him. He got necklace (under his armor) which was called "Eye of Demon". This item Further decrease enemy enemy magic attack and completely make him invulnerable to low level magic attacks, around spell of Third Tier and reduce greatly damage from spell up to 7th tier.

The gauntlets were called "Fists of Dragon". They increased user strength and Damage and increase magic resistance. He also got ring, which was called "Ring of Misfortune". This decrease enemies Chance to hit him. Which was annoying if you ask ranged players. The melee players were also affected by the ring, but to them it was easy to hit that ranged. The Girl didn't know why was that.(AN: At the end I will place information about him in similar matter as in book)

The girl looked at clock 23:12:43. As she feared she won't be able to visit every level of the Guild building. She decided to teleport to Nine Floor. If she remember correctly, there should be Momonga somewhere over here. She start walking around looking for him. Even after all these years, she still forget where was where. Fortunately for her, she could use mini-map to navigate.

While walking she admire the floor. The co-work of every Guild member was astonishing how they build this place. The white and black walls made of marble, were showing great deal of detail as the floor and Ceiling. The Ceiling was looking like those in Gothic Cathedral. After five minute of walking she entered the meeting room, which was similar to rest of the hall, but was large, round room with big marble table and 41 chairs around it. Most of the time here were meeting with the Guild members. Now from 41 members only 9 remain. It was sad.

When she entered she was surprised to see Momonga talking to HeroHero. They spot her and greet her.

"Hey, you made in Time. I was just going to log out. Thanks that didn't happen just yet." HeroHero said with visible relieve in his voice. The girl waved her hand.

"I'm also glad to see you HeroHero. How is health?" The girl said as she sit down.

"It could be better. The work is killing me. I probably should go to doctor. If not I fear I will just fall dead." HeroHero said with slightly chuckle, but hearing his voice it was unsure if he was joking or not.

"You shouldn't overwork your self. You need to rest, or you won't be able to function any more." Momonga said with concern. The Girl nodded. HeroHero chuckled.

"I thankful that you care about me. But I think we should care more about our Girl here, Right Momonga?" HeroHero said. Momonga looked at Girl and sad emoticon appeared.

"That's right. The kettle is calling the pot black." Momonga said. HeroHero and The girl chuckled, though sadly.

"Yeah, doctors said I got week max two, before disease will kill me." The Girl said. HeroHero said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. If we could help somehow..." HeroHero said with concern. The girl shocked her head.

"It's nothing. At the beginning when I heard about this I already gave up. I just wanted to die right then to not suffer being not able to learn anything. But then this game, this world appeared ad gave me chance to live. I wouldn't change these memories with you for anything." The Girl said.

"Necrotiza..." Momonga said.

"Anyway, we still got about 15 minutes before shut down. I'm going to wait till the very end. What about you?" Necrotiza said. HeroHero said first.

"As much as I want I'm feeling like I should log out now, or I will be corpse in the morning. I'm very thankful for everything we done together. I hope we met again." HeroHero said. Momonga and Necrotiza nodded together with smile or at least that's what emoticon said. After that HeroHero log out.

"Shame he didn't stay until the very end..." Momonga said quietly. Necrotiza said.

"Don't hold this against him, he got work like everyone else. He decided to choose work. After all other decided as well." Necrotiza said. Momonga said.

"I know, it's just… I wanted to finish the game with everyone. The last great moment of Nazarick. All Guild members together, saying their last farewell to the game where they spend a lot of the time building this place, out legend. The say farewell to our Legacy." Momonga said. Necrotiza said with sigh.

"I know what you mean. I wish for that as well, to say hello to Peroroncino and his sister. Or To Touch Me and others. I really want, but It' can't be helped." Necrotiza said and stood up. Momonga nodded and stood up as well. They looked at time and saw they got 20 more minutes before server will shut down.

Momonga was going to leave the room, but stopped himself and looked at golden staf with seven snakes, each one holding gem of different color. The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, the greatest treasure of their Guild created by combine effort of Guild Members. This item was supposedly used by Momonga but he always couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Grab it." Momonga heard. She looked at Necrotiza.

"At least you should end this game in Throne Room with this Staff in hand. Be a Good Guild Master and grab this staff." Necrotiza said with eager in her voice. Momonga sighed with happy smile which wasn't showed by game. He grabbed the Staff. When he grab it and dark flame appeared shorty at the top, informing that Staff was in use. He turned to Necrotiza and said.

"Let's us go, to meet our Legacy." Momonga then turned and start walking, with Necrotiza right next to him. They were in great hallway when they spotted maids and butler bowing down.

"Those are..." Momonga said. He couldn't remember their name so he opened the console.

"Sebas-san..." Momonga read. Necrotiza said.

"Touch Me created Sebas, didn't he?" She asked. Momona nodded remembering now. He looked at maids, which were wearing standard maid outfit, but with some armors or in.

"He created Sebas, that's right but Pleiades were created by Whitebrim. What he was always saying?" Momonga asked.

"If I remember correctly… "Maid Uniforms are Justice!" or something like this." Necrotiza gave strange pose before she shrugged her arms. Momonga now remember. The pose which Necrotiza made, was similar to Whitebrim, who was shouting this when talking about maid.

"Speaking of Whitebrim, didn't he start publishing manga is some monthly publisher where his main Hero is also a maid?" Necrotiza asked. Momonga nodded.

"I guess that's right… I wonder how good it is, I didn't have chance to read it." Momonga said.

"Me neither..." Necrotiza said. Momonga looked at maids and butler.

"Well, they protected the 9th and 10th floor with diligent, but no enemy ever manage to reach so far, so they didn't have much to do… It's shame if you think about it. Creating something beautiful only to not use it." Momonga said.

"Well, now is the last time. Lest take them to Throne Room. Give them their last order." Necrotiza said. Momonga looked at Necrotiza the at maids and butler.

"Well, maybe I should. I think the command was… 'Fallow' right?" Momonga said and saw how NPCs stopped bowed. He and Necratiza start walking forward throne room, fallowed by NPCs.

"I hope others won't hold this against me that today I will order our creation around." Momonga said to himself, but Necrotiza heard him.

"I think they won't. After all this is last day of the Game. I don't think there will be second one, and even if, most of us won't play it." Necrotiza said with small sadness in her voice. Momonga understand what she tried to say. And it hurt him as well.

"You might me right, It's the last day. We should finish the Game with smile and good memories and not tears and sadness." Momonga said. Necrotiza gave happy emoticon and said.

"Now that's words are expected from Guild Master." Momonga laughed at this. They reached the massive gates, which had crafted Angel and Devil on it, so detailed it was almost like they would move and attack. But lucky it didn't happen. The door opened revealing great space, like it Cathedral. The flags were hanged on the wall, showing the symbols of each guild member. The Flag of Necrotiza was in the farthest, darkest place in Cathedral.

It was her wish to be placed there, which was slightly out of place, but she explained "Weaver of Fate sit in dark place, looking at what's happening around it and intervenes only if it must." Or something like this. Basically she didn't wanted to be in view. This role was given to other guild members. Momonga and Necrotiza reached the throne. The Throne was made out of dark and sliver metal with addition to white gold. The red carpet was laying on through the whole chapel.

Momonga stopped and looked at NPC who still fallowed his command 'Fallow'. He said to them.

"You can stop… Wait that wasn't right. 'Stand by' was it?"Momonga corrected him self. NPC's nodded acknowledging his order. Near the throne was standing another NPC. And tall women with beauty so gorgeous it would make any men fall for her. She had long, black hair, white dress with golden spider web as accessories on her chest, which was quite big. In her hand she was holding a mace which was her main weapon and one of the World Class Item, Ginnungagap.

On her head was pair of curved horns and on her back, pair of black wings. Her name was Albedo and she was Guardian Overseer of The Great Tomb of Nazarick, created by Tabula Smaragdina. One thing about her was sure, she would have long, LONG, data about her in her setting.

Tabula Smaragdina was famous in the Guild for his long and detailed setting of characters. Momonga sit down and looked at Albedo. Necrotiza walked behind him and said.

"So what now, how do you feel? A lonely Lord in Great Tomb. Abandoned by his friend, left to be forgotten in the sand of time." A whisper near Momonga non-existence ear. Momonga jerked his head and said.

"What that suppose to mean, Necrotiza!?" Momonga was truly surprised by sudden tone of his friend. Necrotiza gave laughing emote and said with small giggle.

"Sorry Momonga-chan. But I just couldn't help it." She said Momonga suddenly deadpanned.

"Quest…?" He asked. Necrotiza nodded with smiling emoticon.

"Guilty as charged." She waved her finger in circle. Momonga sighed visibly and even face palmed.

"To the last moment, you still are doing quests… You know, you won't get anything which will be worthy, especially right now." Momonga said.

"Maybe, but I couldn't help but I wanted to finish this quest. After all I will get nice item, divine class." Necrotiza said and equipped the new gear. It was a red spear with intimidating blade at the end. It had also two blades on the side of the main blade. Momonga recognized the spear. On the blades were runes which gloved with blue light. It was Divine Class weapon bordering world champion Class Item. The Spear of God Odin, Gungnir.

The legend said that the spear no matter the circumstances and blockades and skill of wielder, will always hit it target. It was powerful weapon. Necrotiza swing it few times.

"Now this is weapon. Finally I got it." Necrotiza said with happy voice. Momonga said.

"How did you get it? As far I know, it's require quite a work to get it." Momonga said. Necrotiza said.

"I steal it."

"Huh." Momonga couldn't said more.

"I steal it from the Odin. With help of the Loki but it it was really hard to..." Momonga stopped her with his hand rose.

"Wait, wait, wait a second! You stole it!? From Odin!?" Momonga couldn't quite help but be surprised. Necrotiza nodded cheerfully. Momonga sighed deeply and looked at Albedo. He need distraction. He looked at his Staff and then at Necrotiza who was swinging and adoring her new weapon.

"Well, might as well check Albedo setting, wonder what Tabula insert there." He opened administration console and looked at setting.

" _Too Long!"_ Momonga shouted in his head. Tabula was indeed crazy about detailed setting of his characters. Momonga after a second reached the end and what he found make him stop in track.

' _She is also a slut'_ Momonga looked at Albedo then at console and sighed deeply.

" _Tabla liked to make such opposite characters to their appearance. Well, it's last day and even minutes, so changing this one line won't be dangerous, right?"_ Momonga thoguth a little and looked at Necrotiza to be sure she won't see this.

He deleted that sentence and decided to write 'She is deeply in love with Momonga and Necrotiza' He felt how embarrassing this is before he quickly closed the setting. When he closed Necrotiza turned to him and said.

"So one minute left. Ready to say farewell?" She asked. Momonga wuickly calmed down, knowing he wasn't find out and said.

"Yeah, let's make this as majestic as we can." Momonga said and turned to NPC and said to 'Bow'. Necrotiza stand next to Momonga with spear in her hand and move it in front of her, her arms straight and spear standing pointed at ceiling and head bowed. Momonga was sitting with the Staff in his hand.

"It was fun." Momonga said. Necrotiza said with sadness in her voice.

"It was."

The silence filled the chapel and the only sound which Momonga and Necrotiza heard was clock.

23.59.55

23.59.56

23.59.57

23.59.58

23.59.59

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

00.00.00

00.00.01

"Huh?" was sound of Momonga and Necrotiza which filled the chappel.

 **Ok that's the chapter. I'm really, Really, REALLY Sorry for such delay. I was at the end of the chapter, but suddenly I lost interesting to writing, just sudden wall appeared. I wasn't able to write without feeling it would suck.**

 **About what Momonga change in Albedo setting. IF someone wonder why I change it in such way. Just for LoLs XD At first I wanted to stay like it was, but then I thought this could be quite nice thing if Albedo would love Both Necrotiza and Momonga, this could be quite fun.**

 **The weapon which Necrotiza get before shut down got appearance of Spear Of Achilles from Spartan Total Warrior. I recommend this game. At first I wanted to give her Shield of Medusa but I scrap that idea.**

 **Anyway, here is Character sheet for Necrotiza and Aramachus'a**

 **Name: Necrotiza**

 **Title: Weaver of Fate, Grand General of Heteromorphic Races**

 **Job: One of the Almighty 41 Supreme Beings, General of Great Tomb of Nazarick**

 **Residence: Great Tomb of Nazarick, Room in level 9**

 **Alignment: Neutral Sense of Justice: 0**

 **Racial Level:**

 **Arachne – 15 lvl**

 **Great Arachne: 5 lvl**

 **Job Level:**

 **Warrior: 10lvl**

 **General: 10lvl**

 **Great General: 5lvl**

 **Assassin: 5lvl**

 **Weapon Master: 10lvl**

 **Others**

 **Racial Level = 20**

 **Job level: 80**

 **TOTAL = 100**

 **HP- 80**

 **MP – 45**

 **PHY. ATK – 75**

 **PHY. DEF – 70**

 **AGILITY – 75**

 **MAG. ATK – 45**

 **MAG. DEF – 70**

 **RESIST – 70**

 **SPECIAL 95**

 **TOTAL = 625**

 **Legend:  
One of the few servant of Loki. She is Great Arachne which is working in shadow and intervenes only if situation demand or is that wish of Loki. They got power to manipulate Fate and scheme a great plot, but not to such extend as Loki.**

 **They are quite fearsome warrior but they aren't some very powerful warriors. They are more to assassins who can't fight if first strike fail. But even so, they don't prefer direct combat.**

 **Their magic capability in offensive and defensive isn't great. They prefer buffing and debuffing enemies without their knowing.**

 **Name: Aramachus**

 **Title: Dreadlord of the Nazarick. Demonic Vampire, Guardian of the Third Floor of The Great Tomb of Nazarick**

 **Job: Floor Guardian of The Great Tomb of Nazarick**

 **Residence: Third Floor of Great Tomb of Nazarick, Necropolis**

 **Alignment: Extreme Evil Sense of Justice: -500**

 **Racial Level:**

 **Demon – 10 lvl**

 **Vampire: 10 lvl**

 **Dreadlord: 10lvl**

 **Job Level:**

 **Warrior: 10lvl**

 **Assassin: 5lvl**

 **Necromancer: 5lvl**

 **Weapon Master: 10lvl**

 **Vampire Knight: 5lvl**

 **Others**

 **Racial Level = 30**

 **Job level: 70**

 **TOTAL = 100**

 **HP- 85**

 **MP – 60**

 **PHY. ATK – 86**

 **PHY. DEF – 85**

 **AGILITY – 80**

 **MAG. ATK – 50**

 **MAG. DEF – 60**

 **RESIST – 80**

 **SPECIAL 70**

 **TOTAL = 656**

 **Legend:**

 **A Dreadlord and a Necromancer who was bidden to Necrotiza thank to her power to Manipulating of Fate. He is demon and Vampire which was created by combining demon lord and Vampiric Lord.**

 **He is brutal, arrogant and confident is his strength. He prefer to manipulate people to do his bidding and confuse with words and then strike with deadly force. He also like to mock his enemies to make them angry and exploit their weaknesses. He got superior complex over humans and other race which are not included in Nazarick.**

 **His personality and type of speaking can suggest he don't hold much of loyalty to Nazarick and would be ready to betray it if he got a chance. But he is loyal to her creator(Necrotiza) but don't show it, it would hurt his pride.**

 **Compare to Vampire, he don't feed on blood but on the souls of the living. Thanks to that he can also use those souls to manipulate them and create ghost which will serve him for example banshee.**

 **He like his creator but like to make fuss with her just for the entertainment. He also like to kill slowly and deliver as much pain as he can to his victim.**

 ***slashing, killing, shouts of pain in the background and body hitting the floor*  
Aramachus:"And that conclude our demonstration, any questions?"**


End file.
